<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering Us by z33kay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719738">Remembering Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z33kay/pseuds/z33kay'>z33kay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, And they have to figure it out together, Angst, But like seriously weird, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts AU, Injured Thomas, Like alternate dimension weird, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Or strangers to lovers i guess, Or the setting of the fic is kind of Hogwarts, Pining, Slow Burn, THEY WILL KISS I PROMISE, Weird Stuff is Going On, asdhfgkl, kind of, maybe more akfhskfl, newt plays the piano, newtmas - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/z33kay/pseuds/z33kay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt wakes up in a strange, unfamiliar place, with no memories and no clue of what’s in store for him - but at least, he’s not alone. The two boys find themselves wandering a peculiar castle where nothing makes much sense, in a world where, seemingly, they’re the only residents. Together they must figure out what has happened to them, how to get back to the real world, and what exactly their relationship is with one another.</p><p>A/N: Basically it's Maze Runner but it's set in Hogwarts! Other characters will make an appearance, but it's largely centered around Newt and Thomas. Yes, this is an excuse to write them slowly starting to depend on each other a whole lot, and taking care of one another. Perhaps a bit more than regular friends would. Perhaps a lot more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembering Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Just wanna say that this will only include Maze Runner characters, and I’ve tried to write in the same genre as the books, but Newt and Thomas are both quite inspired by how the movies portrayed them. Enjoy! x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, everything was dark.</p>
<p>Dark and quiet, a numbing cocoon wrapping him in blissful ignorance of what he inevitably had to awaken to. No thought was singled out in his mind to make itself heard, not even a tiny voice wondering whether or not he had died. He just <em> was</em>.</p>
<p>The first sense that came back to him was his hearing.</p>
<p>A loud ringing noise, echoing in his head, hurting his eardrums. Next there was a splitting headache. It seared inside his skull, making him nauseous.</p>
<p>He cracked open one eye and blinding light made him wince, made him miss the dark place of nothingness he had found himself in seconds before. Blinking a few times, he managed to let the sight above him come into view. He was looking up at a ceiling. The light that had felt so sharp turned out to be the moon, visible in the corner of his eye, flooding the space with dim moonlight.</p>
<p>The sight was mesmerizing and he felt like it should make him feel calm, but instead it had the opposite effect. He was filled with a sense of dread. Of fear.</p>
<p>
  <em> Where am I? </em>
</p>
<p>When he tried to move he became aware of not only his sore, bruised limbs, but also the icy cold stone floor beneath him, scraping his skin when he shakily propped himself up on his elbows.</p>
<p>He skimmed over what he could see from where he was lying - he was surrounded by flat stone walls forming a circle and large unglazed windows that showed off countless (decreasingly blurry) stars. Three pillars supported the roof, and a spiral staircase disappeared into it next to one of the walls.</p>
<p>His eyes cast downwards, falling on a large decorative globe placed in the middle of the room, on a gold standing. It looked like it could be spun around, glistening in the moonlight.</p>
<p>Not only did he not recognize this place, but he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there, either. He tried to think back on what he remembered doing last.</p>
<p>A new wave of fear washed over him when he realized that he couldn’t.</p>
<p>His mind picked up speed, started racing. It was like all his memories were just out of reach. Hiding behind a veil. He knew what the moon was, but couldn’t remember a time or place in which he had seen it before. He knew of cities, mountains and houses, but was unable to visualize what any specific one had looked like. He tried to think of someone that he knew, anyone, but their faces were too blurry, their voices too faint.</p>
<p>Not a single name came to mind.</p>
<p>Not even his own.</p>
<p>His mouth felt dry now. His stomach twisted into knots. He forced himself to inhale, breathing in through the nose, unclenching his fists, focusing.</p>
<p>
  <em> Focus. </em>
</p>
<p>He turned his head, wanting to check if there was anything nearby that could give him a clue of what was going on, his eyes immediately landing on a figure on the floor.</p>
<p>There was a boy, lying face down a couple feet away from him. Lying completely still, a pool of red soaked the front of his white shirt, darkening the stone floor.</p>
<p>At first he had felt a strange sense of relief by not being both lost and alone in the middle of the night, but when he noticed just <em> how </em> motionless the boy really laid, the already eerie atmosphere suddenly felt terrifying.</p>
<p>
  <em> Who is that? </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey,” he croaked, his voice much fainter than expected. It was barely audible in the cool breeze coming in through the many windows, one of which the moon was shining through.</p>
<p>
  <em> Is he dead? </em>
</p>
<p>He blinked a few times, the fear that was increasingly bubbling up inside him threatening to make tears well up in his eyes any second if he didn’t calm down somehow.</p>
<p>“Hey!” he tried again, much louder this time, sending him into a coughing fit that burned in his chest. His lungs felt like they were full of smoke, yet there was no sign of fire or an explosion in this strange place. There was no sign of damage of any kind, really.</p>
<p>The sounds of his miserable coughing - even though they clanged and echoed while bouncing around in the circular space - didn’t stir the seemingly lifeless body.</p>
<p><em> Okay, </em> he thought. <em> Just calm down. Concentrate. </em></p>
<p>He took another deep breath, then sat up on his knees, face scrunching up by what felt like bruises on his legs making contact with the floor.</p>
<p>He crawled towards the unconscious boy, sitting down next to him. In the darkness he couldn’t tell whether his hair was brown or black but from where he was leaning down he could see that it was sticking to his forehead, either with sweat or blood.</p>
<p>He reached out his trembling hands. He must’ve been somewhat athletic, because it wasn’t too difficult rolling the boy onto his back despite the fact that he seemed a bit broader (and probably a little taller) than himself.</p>
<p>He felt nauseous again when he realized he didn’t really know his own height.</p>
<p>Willing himself to instead focus on the pale face underneath him, he noted that blood was trailing out of the poor kid’s mouth and nose. It wasn’t dry, he could feel it soaking through his pants from where he was kneeling, and even though it was worrying (and a bit gross), it provided him with some hope, too.</p>
<p>Maybe they hadn’t been in this place for that long.</p>
<p>He bent down further, putting his ear as close to his mouth as he dared, listening intently. At first he heard nothing, the seconds ticking by awfully, but then, there it was - a faint, very faint, but <em> clear </em> intake of breath.</p>
<p>And then again, a faint exhale, and he gave a deep sigh of relief, having held his own breath to hear better.</p>
<p>
  <em> Okay. Okay. </em>
</p>
<p>Not really knowing what to do, he grabbed the front of the boy’s once white button-up shirt, shaking him, his palms staining with blood.</p>
<p>“Hey!” he called for the third time. “Wake up!”</p>
<p>But nothing happened.</p>
<p>“Hello?” he tried, voice suddenly small and pleading, but he got no answer. There was nothing but the quiet wind whistling outside the windows, as if to remind him just how far away from home he probably was.</p>
<p>Home.</p>
<p>He had no idea where home was.</p>
<p>For all he knew, home could be right here.</p>
<p>He brushed the sticky hair away from his forehead and placed his hand there, feeling his temperature. It was cool and clammy, and when he placed a hand on his chest a second later, he could tell how cold his body was through the blood-soaked fabric. Hot blood covered icy skin, feeling strange to the touch. He had no idea where he was bleeding from - most of the blood looked like it was coming from somewhere on his torso, maybe his stomach, but thankfully it didn’t seem like it was oozing out very quickly.</p>
<p>He held his breath and tried lifting his left eyelid. It was too dark to see which color his eyes were or how large his pupils looked, but he could see that they were rolled back quite far. Surprising himself, he tried slapping the side of his face, but he got no response. He lay as still as ever, his right cheek tinged red now.</p>
<p>He rubbed his eyes, standing up. His knees felt wobbly but nothing was broken as far as he could tell, so he stepped over the boy towards the open door he had spotted. On the other side there was a circular landing with another spiral staircase descending into the darkness below.</p>
<p>First now, he noticed there was a golden plaque placed directly above the door frame.</p>
<p><em> Astronomy Tower </em>, it read.</p>
<p>He leaned forward tentatively in order to peak past the landing, down the stairs. He swallowed. It was so dark, cold, and quiet… not that it was nice and cozy up here, of course, but he felt no desire to go journeying down this dark tower by himself.</p>
<p>Looking back at the boy on the ground, however, he was provided with some newly found motivation. This guy was seriously injured. He had to go find help, had to find someone, <em> do </em> something.</p>
<p>His hand firmly grasping the cool metal of the railing, he started down the stone steps, one foot after the other. In a steady rhythm he went, round and round, but as the moonlight faded above him and he was swallowed by the darkness, he slowed down, listened. Listened for anything he couldn’t see that might be waiting for him down here, lurking, ready to strike.</p>
<p>He heard nothing, but still felt on edge.</p>
<p>Continuing down the steps, he squinted as if to test if it would help him see better. It didn’t.</p>
<p>Then, finally, the darkness was broken up by soft light once more, warmer than moonlight, brighter.</p>
<p>He arrived at the bottom of the staircase, stepping through another doorway.</p>
<p>He found himself standing before a corridor, lit up by - by <em> candles </em>. Or rather, torches, in wrought iron sconces fastened along the stone walls. Decorative rugs and banners gave the hallway some color, as opposed to the bleak tower above.</p>
<p>
  <em> Who has lit these torches? </em>
</p>
<p>“Hello?” He called out. But the place was utterly quiet.</p>
<p>He opened and went through a door to the right at the end of the corridor, noting another golden plaque above it with the words <em> Astronomy Reading Room </em> on it.</p>
<p>He immediately shivered from the rise in temperature. The room was warm, like it had wrapped him in a comfortable blanket. The source of heat was none other than a fireplace in the other end of the room, dancing flames casting shadows across the several bookcases packed with worn-out looking books.</p>
<p>A brown leather couch stood on a rug in the middle of the room, two reading chairs across from it, together forming a slight circle around a small coffee table.</p>
<p>Confusion dazed his mind. Who had lit that fireplace?</p>
<p>He suddenly felt a sense of urgency, remembering how cold it was upstairs. Time might be running out for the kid.</p>
<p>Not wasting time, he ducked back out into the corridor and ran down another spiral staircase, this time, somehow, not feeling as anxious about the darkness.</p>
<p>He called out for someone, once, twice, but got no response. All he found on this level was what looked like an office, titled <em> Astronomy Department </em> , and a room titled <em> Astronomy Classroom </em>. What was all this astronomy business? Why were all these rooms needed just for astronomy?</p>
<p>“Is anyone there? I need help!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, followed by more coughing. But there was nobody around. He could feel it - he was alone.</p>
<p>Now out of breath and starting to panic, he turned on his heel and hurried back up the staircase, then the second one - he had to halt to a walk halfway up, somewhat limping on his left leg, for one reason or another.</p>
<p>He didn’t have time to think about it.</p>
<p>Scrambling to the floor when he got to the top, he crawled back to the unconscious boy laying there. Halfway expecting him to be dead by now, relief flooded through him when he heard him faintly breathing, still.</p>
<p>What the hell had happened here? And why couldn’t he bloody remember?</p>
<p>An uncomfortable thought snuck into his mind just then. Could <em> he </em> have been the one who had hurt this kid? Had there been some kind of fight between them, for some reason? Before he… before he had gone crazy, lost his mind, forgetting all his memories?</p>
<p>No, he decided. No, he just knew it - felt it - that he could never hurt someone like this. Staring at the angular face, the slack jawed expression he wore that made him look younger than he probably was; he felt sorry for him. It felt as if he knew him, like some way, somehow, this boy was his responsibility.</p>
<p>Or maybe he really had gone and lost his mind. Either way, he knew one thing for sure. That he couldn’t let him stay up here.</p>
<p>The night was growing colder every minute - the boy would probably end up getting hypothermia before long, or go into shock. Again, the state of his mind confused him. He knew about injuries, illnesses, treatments, but had no idea where he had heard or read about them.</p>
<p>Pushing away his growing frustration, he made a decision.</p>
<p>He seized the boy’s shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position. He hooked his arms under his armpits from behind, and then, with a grunt, he dragged him across the floor and through the dark doorway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave kudos or comment if you think I should continue writing this! I have the next chapters drafted out and a whole storyline planned, but not sure if anyone will want to read it. I love writing these characters, though. Constructive criticism always welcome of course :’)</p><p>- Z33kay;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>